


Snow Ball 2.0

by m11kewheeler



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cute Kids, F/M, First Dance, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m11kewheeler/pseuds/m11kewheeler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike and Eleven recreate the Snow Ball with some help from Dustin, Lucas, and Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Ball 2.0

Everything was going well. Almost two months had passed since Eleven defeated the Demogorgon, which resulted in her own disappearance. But Hopper had found her not too long after. She was scared, shaken up, but safe. No threats from monsters or random disappearances left the small town eerily empty and quiet once again. Things were finally going back to normal. 

For now at least.

“Mike?” Eleven asked softly, not wanting to disrupt the boys’ riveting game of _Dungeons & Dragons. _

“Yeah, El?” Mike turned away from his friends. 

“Let’s take a break,” said Dustin, putting down the dice. 

“You’re only saying that ‘cause you’re losing,” Lucas said with a smirk. 

“What is it, El?” Mike asked once again as the boys took a seat around her. 

“We never went to the Snow Ball,” the young girl said, her voice slightly trembling.   

“That was like two months ago. It doesn’t matter anymore,” Mike said, but Eleven could hear the hint of sadness in his tone. 

“Did you go?” 

“None of us went,” Dustin answered. 

“Why not?” 

“We didn’t want to go without you,” said Mike. “I wasn’t able to keep my promise.” 

“Do you still want to go?” Eleven asked. Her right eyebrow was raised in a way Mike just knew she was planning something. 

“It’s long over now,” Mike mumbled.

“By like two months,” Lucas piped up, letting out a yelp as Dustin elbowed him. 

“We can have our own Snow Ball,” Eleven said with a shrug. 

“Where, here?” 

“Sure. Why not?”

Mike frowned. “It’s not exactly festive in here. At the Snow Ball there was always fake snow falling from the ceiling and lights everywhere. At least from what I’ve heard.” 

“We could do it at my house,” Will spoke up. “My mom never took down the Christmas lights. It’s a little messy but we can clean the living room up.” 

“And we can make fake snow,” Dustin said. 

Lucas gave him a crazy look. “How are we gonna do that?”

“I don’t know, we’ll figure it out. Can’t be too hard,” Dustin shrugged. 

“It’ll be fun,” Mike said, getting more excited at the thought of finally dancing with El. 

Eleven look up at Mike in confusion. “Fun?”  

“Yeah, fun. It’s like, when you have a good time. When you’re happy.” 

“Oh,” she nodded, testing the new word on her tongue. “Fun,” she smiled. Every time Eleven smiled, Mike wanted nothing more than to take Jonathan’s camera and snap a picture of it. It was something he never wanted to forget. 

“Okay, tonight,” Lucas stated. “Dustin, Will, and I will go over to Will’s house to set everything up so it’s a surprise. Mike, you’re gonna have to ask Nancy to lend one of her dresses to El.” 

“Shouldn’t be a problem,” Mike said without hesitation. Nancy had taken quite a liking to the younger girl, giving her all her old hand-me-downs as well as girl advice. “Maybe we can get her to drive us over later.” 

“Fun,” Eleven said, a huge grin lighting up her face. 

Mike looked at her and nodded. “Fun,” he agreed. 

* * *

Nancy had agreed to drive Mike and Eleven over to the Byers’ home. Mike figured there were other reasons she was so willing to take them, most having to do with Jonathan Byers. But that didn’t matter to him. Not tonight. All that mattered was that he was on his way to his first real dance with a girl in a pretty dress. 

“Okay, we’re here,” Nancy said, putting the car in park before exiting it. 

Taking advantage of this alone time, Eleven turned towards Mike. “Still pretty?” She asked, her eyes filled with concern. 

Mike smiled shyly. “Still pretty.” 

The two of them followed Nancy inside the house. Mike gasped the second he walked through the door. The entire house had been transformed into a winter wonderland. Christmas music played softly throughout the house, the Christmas lights that once alerted danger and terror now glowed brightly with joy, and what looked like snow fell lightly from the ceiling. 

“It’s paper,” Dustin clarified. 

“Took us hours to cut it all up and rig it to the bucket above,” added Lucas, nodding at Jonathan, who was holding the rope attached to the bucket. 

“They really thought this through,” Nancy said, shaking her head in wonder. 

“They sure did,” Mike said breathlessly. He turned to Eleven and held out his hand. “Wanna dance?” 

Eleven nodded and took his hand. She wrapped her arms around his neck like Nancy taught her as Mike put his hands gently on her waist. “This is nice,” she whispered into his chest. 

“Yeah,” Mike said, watching his other three friends out of the corner of his eye dancing as well. Will was dancing with his mother and Dustin and Lucas were arguing over who got to be the boy. Even Jonathan and Nancy had joined in, swaying back in forth together, holding each other close. He turned his attention back to the only girl who _had_ his attention since he first met her. 

“Is this what you had in mind for the Snow Ball?” Eleven asked, looking up at him. 

Mike locked eyes with her and grinned. “Even better.” 

The two of them continued to dance, even long after the paper snow stopped falling and the music died down. But neither of them noticed nor cared.  

 


End file.
